That Golden Afternoon
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: What am I even doing?


That Golden Afternoon

A/N: This story has no point whatsoever. In fact, why are you even reading it? Go do something productive.

* * *

"Y'know," Riku drawled, "I kinda expected to have something better to do with my time than this…"

"It's not _that_ bad," Sora easily replied.

"Oh I'm sure turning into a flower is a wonderful thing for **you**, Sora."

Riku's biting comment had no effect whatsoever, of course. Sora didn't exactly see what was wrong here.

"You're just making something out of nothing, Riku," Sora happily replied. Riku honestly had no idea what was going on in that head of his. No one did, really.

"No I'm not. We shouldn't even be here. Why did I listen to you when you said 'let's visit Wonderland'?!"

Yes, why **did** you, Riku?

"Well, this never happened before! I didn't expect to turn into a flower!" Sora replied, feeling agitated that Riku was now criticizing his brilliant suggestion to go visit Wonderland. He was all for it before.

"Didn't you say something about the gravity changing around the first time you came here? Shouldn't you learn to expect the unexpected in this world?!" Riku continued to grill poor Sora. Poor Sora kinda deserved it.

"Yeah, but that's different!" Sora rebuked, "I never turned into anything!"

Riku sighed in exasperation. He'd think to himself that he finally had enough of Sora's antics, and then something like this would catch him off guard. But to be fair, he **did** agree to go.

"So… what now?" Riku asked after a moment of silence. Well, _near silence_ since Sora had started whistling after a moment.

"I dunno."

…

"What the heck do you mean you don't know?"

"Uh, that I don't know…?"

…

"If I had hands, I would hit you right now."

Sora turned his red petals towards his sunny friend. Oh, did I forget to mention what flowers they are?

Guess.

I'm sure you'll get it.

"Maybe you could try it with your leaves instead," Sora helpfully suggested. Of course the sneaky little rodent knew it would only end in Riku making a fool of himself. And make a fool of himself he did.

"Hnnngh! Hnnnnnngh! Sora get over here, this isn't working!" Riku shouted in frustration. The other napping flowers rustled a bit, but otherwise didn't respond.

"… I can't move."

Oh Riku, you lovable derp.

"I'd facepalm, but I can't even do that…" Riku sighed. Unfortunate, isn't it, turning into a flower?

This minor exchange also resulted in silence. There isn't much for flowers to do, you see. And Sora and Riku had no idea how to turn back. Tough luck for them, I'd say.

"Want me to sing?" Sora suddenly asked.

"No."

Shot down, Sora.

He didn't seem to mind Riku's answer much. He started singing anyway.

…

…

"That's not even the right song for this world!" Riku exclaimed in response to Sora's song.

"We should go to Bambi's world next. Then I can sing it!"

"Sora, I swear to God if you make it rain—"

"You might need an April Shower to cool down that temper of yours, Riku," Sora cut in.

"Of course I'm angry! I did not want to turn into a flower!" Riku continued to shout in a progressively irate tone. Sora wasn't having any of it.

"Shut it, Riku! Just enjoy being a flower and get off my case!" If Sora had a face and not just two eyes and a mouth, he'd have a rather ugly expression on it right now. As it were, he simply glared at his friend.

"Why are you so happy about this?!" Riku was simply befuddled. Who wouldn't be?!

"Because I never got to be a flower before!" Sora was befuddled over the fact that Riku was so befuddled.

"You got to be a freaking merman! A vampire! Heck, a lion! And you're happy that you're a flower?!"

Sora went silent at that. His best friend did indeed have a point. He became so many awesome things over the course of his journey. He's still experiencing quite the journey in fact. So why on earth was he so happy to be a flower. I'm not even sure he knows…

…

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku had calmed down considerably by this point. He'd seen the folly in getting angry with Sora. It only led to conflict and conflict was something neither of them needed at the moment.

"Yeah, Sora?"

…

"Where do you think our clothes go when we transform in different worlds?"

Riku thought about that question for a moment.

"I dunno, hammerspace?" he finally answered, rustling his leaves as if to shrug.

"What's that?" Sora never really paid too much attention in school. What that has to do with knowing about hammerspace, I certainly can't tell you.

"It's where Link puts all of his items," Riku explained, unhelpful as ever.

"Who's Link?!" He's the protagonist of David Gallagher's favorite game series! God, Sora, get your facts straight!

"Nevermind, Sora."

…

"So, if we changed back now, would we be naked?"

"What sort of question—"

"Just answer me, Riku."

"Are we usually?" Riku asked, his words practically drowning in sarcasm.

"Well normally when we transform, we don't turn into plants," Sora almost pulled off the same level of sarcasm. Almost.

"I guess you're right… Maybe we will, maybe we won't. My munny's on 'will'," Riku said, already expecting to be correct.

"But what if we won't? Someone might see us naked," Sora complained, feeling self-conscious for literally no reason whatsoever.

"There's nothing but flowers here."

"You're here."

"We took baths together when we were little. I've seen more than I ever needed to see and don't really care for seeing again."

Sora did indeed remember those sleepovers in which either of their mothers stuck them in a bathtub together so that water would be saved and children would be out of their hair. Riku always ended up hitting Sora with one of his bath toys. Then Sora would whine and hit him back. Then they all out fought (with the toys, might I add) until one of the mother's came back into the bathroom to separate them and put them in bed. They'd forget they ever had a tiff by the next morning.

But we're getting off topic.

"I guess you're right. Besides, we'll probably just get our clothes back anyway," Sora agreed. Riku wondered why he even brought the subject up in the first place.

"Say, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?" Riku asked, genuinely curious. Realizing this, Sora answered him seriously instead of making a smart aleck remark.

"I wanted to check on the world. Honestly, I wanted to check on a few that I haven't seen in a while to make sure they're all right, but this was my first choice. I didn't expect to get turned into a flower, though."

"Fair enough," Riku said, "But what I meant was, why aren't you finishing your mark of mastery exam?"

…

"Sora?"

…

"Sora."

"I'll get to it."

"What do you mean you'll get to it?! Do you not realize how important this is?!"

"Okay, well, we're flowers so there's nothing I can do about this!"

"I oughta call Yen Sid," Riku threatened. If flowers had spit, Sora would be choking on it right about now.

"No wait—"

"Who else is gonna turn us back into humans?!"

"How are you even gonna contact him?!"

…

Again, Riku's leaves rustled as if he was trying to shrug. Meaning that idea was out.

There was yet again a moment of thick, nerve-grating silence.

"What kind of flower do you think Kairi would be?" Sora asked, attempting to break that horrifying silence.

"None. Kairi wouldn't be dumb enough to get into this situation," Riku replied, the hostile tone in his voice back. Sora promptly ignored it.

"I think she'd be a bright pink primrose."

…

"Yeah, she probably would be."

To this, Sora continued humming the April Showers song. Really, there wasn't much to converse about between flowers. This continued on for a while. In fact, the other flowers in the vicinity had already awoken from their naps.

"Hey Riku?"

"What?"

"What's the weather going to be like?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Why don't you try looking up at the clouds?"

"Because I'm not the one facing the sky!"

Sora found this to be the perfect opportunity to tease Riku.

"Aww Mr. Droopy can't see the sky…" Sora snickered.

"Shut up, you butt muffin!" Riku fired back. Mature, Riku, really…

"Well **you** are looking at the sky! So, **you** figure it out!" Riku continued.

"I don't see anything, dude. I'm under some gross looking mushroom," Sora commented as he stared at said gross looking mushroom above him.

Riku attempted to raise his head(?) to answer Sora's question, but it ended in utter failure. Unlike the talking flowers that were born in this ugly little forest, he had no idea how to move his new floral appendages(?). They were truly stuck.

…

"When this is over, you wanna get something to eat?" Sora asked, apparently unconcerned with the outcome of his current predicament.

Riku sighed in response.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.


End file.
